


All that running...

by wreyeder



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Rimming, ass worship, cisco is thirsty, real thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreyeder/pseuds/wreyeder
Summary: Barry runs a lot. This means he has a great ass. Cisco notices.





	All that running...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while wearing long-ass press-on nails. It was frustrating as hell. Enjoy the product of my misery.

I bit my lip as Barry walked past me. After realizing how incredible his ass was, I haven't been able to get it off my mind. With how much he runs, it's got to be as firm as it looks. Sadly, we haven't gotten far enough to find out. 

"Barry, can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?"

"'Course, Cisco, what's up?"

I pulled him toward a more isolated corner of the room. "I need you to come over tonight. It's important." I hoped he couldn't hear the need in my voice.

"Sure, dude, what's this about?"

"Just come over, man." I quickly went back to the computer and continued whatever I was doing before I got a ticket to the train of thought that is Barry Allen's ass. The time ticked away until the work day was over and I began to head to my apartment.

I walked in and tried to steady my breathing. This is gonna happen! I mean, if he wants, of course. But I'm gonna make the move and hope he wants it, too.

The knocking on the door caught me off guard before I steadied myself and opened it, pulling him over the threshold and into a kiss. I managed to press him against the wall as I kissed him with passion. "I want you so bad."

"Is that what was so important?"

"Please tell me you want this, too."

"I do, Cisco. So bad."

"Then come to the bedroom and let me take care of you."

He sped us both to my room. "Take off your clothes and lay face down." He did as I told so I crawled on the bed, straddling his legs. I placed my hands on his cheeks (his tight, perfect cheeks) and spread them, circling my tongue around his hole. 

"Cisco!" He moaned as I pushed in. My hands kneaded his ass while I thrust into him with my tongue.

I kept it up for a while before pulling away, getting the lube from my drawer, and returning to my spot. "All that running... I knew it would feel this good." I grazed his skin and popped open the lube, coating my fingers. I pressed one in, feeling him tense around it. "You're a virgin, aren't you? That's why you've been taking it slow." He nodded. 

"Well, I don't think there'll be any fucking tonight, I'm too preoccupied, but maybe another time, yes?" I pulled my finger out and pressed it back in, twisting when I reached the knuckle. He groaned into the pillow. 

"Oh, god, Cisco, that feels so good." His words were drawn out into a moan. 

I pressed another in, gently thrusting. I searched around for his prostate, flicking my fingertips against it when I found it. I stimulated that spot while I watched him come apart, screaming my name into the pillow. It wasn't long before he clenched around my fingers, cum spilling onto the sheets. He pulled his legs out from around me and turned over, breathless.

"Thank you so much, Cisco. Now, I feel like it's your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want me to write the rest in another chapter? Comment, and I will!


End file.
